Ser Feliz
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Celine pensó, ingenuamente, que en el momento en que abandonara la casa de sus padres iba a ser realmente feliz. Centric!Celine


_**Titulo: Ser Feliz**_

_**Berry says, TMI no me pertenece, de ser así Sebastian/Jonathan estaría un poco más desquiciado y Celine habría tenido su propio pedazo de historia. Todo es de Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Este Shot se lo dedico a Patty (AKA **_**Trisha Kuchiki) Te dije que escribiría algo sobre Celine.**

* * *

Celine pensó, ingenuamente, que en el momento en que abandonara la casa de sus padres iba a ser realmente feliz. Ya no habría personas golpeándola o gritándola ni diciéndole que no valía porque no sabía hacer nada bien.

Ella sólo quería tener su final feliz.

Siempre había soñado con eso, aun cuando era una niña que se ocultaba bajo su cama para escapar de su padre, huir lejos para casarse con un apuesto cazador de sombras que la haría sonreír, la protegería y con el que tendría una pequeña familia. Unirse a El circulo fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, todos eran amigables y se sentía útil, emocionada, casi feliz. Era parte de algo grande.

Cuando Valentine le dijo que debía casarse con Stephen Herondale sus pensamientos viajaron directamente a Amatis por unos segundos, luego miró a Stephen; alto y con ojos azules. Él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, que estaba rota. No importa que fuera su segunda esposa, una llama brotó en su interior y ardió con la fuerza de mil soles. Se esforzaría, era el comienzo de su pequeña familia.

Se suponía que debía ser feliz.

Pero Stephen, el siempre amable y perfecto Stephen no era feliz, no a su lado. Ella no era tonta, él no la amaba. Y aun cuando siempre mantuvo la esperanza y se esforzó en complacerlo, lo que Stephen sentía por ella no iba más allá de un cariño fraternal aun cuando todas las noches dormían en la misma cama. Los ojos de Stephen sólo brillaban cuando miraban a Amatis, y ella pretendía no notarlo aun cuando le partiera el alma.

Stephen no era un buen actor, pero la sonrisa que le daba cada mañana al despertar o como le preguntaba qué había hecho en el día, le daban diminutas esperanzas de algo que podía ser. Eso es lo que le gustaba creer.

Cuando quedó embarazada, la pequeña llama de esperanza se avivó, Stephen no podía amarla por ser ella, pero quizá podía amarla por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Pero no fue así, Stephen no mostró la euforia normal en cualquier padre, Valentine pareció más emocionado que él al saber la noticia.

Stephen no quería al bebé, no tanto como ella o Valentine al menos. Y no sabía qué hacer. Ahora no sólo no la amaba por ser ella, por no ser Amatis, ahora no la amaba por el bebé. Y su pequeña esperanza cayó una vez más. Aun cuando ella lo siguiera amando como el primer día, quizá más, el cariño fraternal de él decaía cada día.

La noticia de la muerte de Stephen, el asesinato algo en ella lo sabía, la tomó desprevenida. Su Stephen, su esposo, su amigo, ya no estaba. Ya no había posibilidad de final feliz en su vida.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora?

¿Qué iba a ser de su bebé?

Una idea atravesó sus pensamientos.

¿Vendría _él_ por ellos ahora?

Y la estela en la mesa cercana brilló con fuerza.

Lloró, como hace años no lloraba. Pensó en todas las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado, en las malas personas en las que había confiado. Quizá podría arreglarlo aunque fuera un poco, quizá podría escribir una carta, pero, ¿Quién iba a querer saber sobre los últimos momentos de una mujer que se suicidó arrastrando también a su hijo no nacido a los brazos de la muerte?

¿Quién iba a querer entender sus motivos?

¿Quién iba a perdonarla?

Nadie.

Y no dejaría que él, la persona en la que más había confiado, tomara la última decisión importante para ella: acabar con su vida.

No era valiente, nunca consideró serlo, pero reuniría el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Un par de cortes, algo sencillo, y poco a poco sintió como la energía iba desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos y se disculpó con todos.

Con Amatis, por quitarle lo más preciado.

Con Jocelyn, por no entender sus miradas.

Con Imogen, por no cuidar bien de su hijo.

Con Stephen, por no poder hacerlo feliz.

Con todos los demás, por haber elegido el escape fácil, por abandonarlos ante lo que venía

Y con el bebé, por arrebatarle la oportunidad de vivir, por dejar que esa persona le diera cosas que quizá le afectaban, por no oponerse y ser débil, por no hacer nada ante la indiferencia que su padre sentía para con él, por ser una mala madre y ni siquiera pensar un nombre adecuado, por arrastrarlo a un final donde no tendrían una sepultura digna.

Cuando sintió que le era difícil respirar y que el cansancio le impedía abrir los ojos, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y susurró:

—Ave atque Vale…

* * *

**End**

**Esto no esta beteado así que cualquier error que vean les agradecería que me lo notificaran**

_**Reviews**_


End file.
